


Weekend

by YoorsTruly



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Husbands, Living Together, M/M, Married Couple, My First AO3 Post, One Shot, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoorsTruly/pseuds/YoorsTruly
Summary: A weekend where the lonely and restless homemaker, Kihyun, feels better because his workaholic husband, Hyunwoo, comes home and sleeps with him .
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Weekend

As soon as Kihyun had finished showering, he recklessly lied down on the living room's couch. He rested his head on one of its throw pillows which was leaning against the arm rest. After cleaning almost all of the rooms inside their house, he finally got a taste of rest. He closed his sleepy eyes and massaged his tired hands. While contemplating on everything he accomplished for the day, he suddenly remembered that it was a weekend. Thinking about this made Kihyun feel a warm feeling inside his chest, having in mind that it was only during the weekends when Hyunwoo comes home.

His husband started getting really busy with work, which made him decide to stay at his friend's apartment during his working days. Their house is really far from his workplace, and seeing Hyunwoo come home very late then wake up too early the next morning was painful for Kihyun. So even if Kihyun knew he would be left alone in their house, he still agreed with his husband's decision. He just couldn't take it when he sees Hyunwoo feeling worn out every day.

While his Hyunwoo is away for work, doing house chores have become Kihyun's routine every week. Washing, ironing, and folding their clothes, cooking breakfast and dinner, sweeping and mopping the floor, wiping dusty desks and shelves- it sure was something Kihyun enjoyed. Cleaning gave him the feelings of ease and relief. 

It also became a way to distract him from missing Hyunwoo too much, because cleaning makes him forget all of the thoughts and emotions that kept on bothering him. However, he still struggles from the loneliness he experiences, every night whenever he goes to bed. At first he doesn't want to admit it, but now he just can't deny the truth that he still couldn't get used to being alone. He just couldn't even if Hyunwoo calls him after dinner up until he goes to bed. Even if Hyunwoo was the last person to say 'good night' to him. The thought of being alone scares him and even though he has done everything to ignore his fear, loneliness engulfs him everytime the night becomes deeper. 

The nightmares always keep him up all night which makes it even difficult for him to shut his eyes and put himself to sleep. There are times that he gets to doze off, but it doesn't last long as he always wakes up to his painful cries- wiping his non-stop tears, and trying to comfort himself. Every night feels very lonely for Kihyun, but he never tells Hyunwoo because he doesn't want his busy husband to worry about him. Each passing day, the restlessness Kihyun feels becomes worse.

The moment he realized which day it was, he rose from the couch, took his phone from his pocket, and dialed Hyunwoo's number. His call was picked up immediately by the other end.

"Hello Hon?"

"Mm?"

"Are you near? I think I should start heating the shower for you..."

"Mhm, I'll be there in 30 minutes. Should I buy dinner?"

"Oh, no need, I cooked us dinner"

"Ah that's great, I really missed your cooking.. but of course, I missed Kihyunie the most~" Kihyun smiled brightly after hearing those words from his husband.

"I know, just come here quickly okay? I'll be waiting." He kept himself from laughing because he knew Hyunwoo would want to hear something else. 

"Where's my 'I miss you too'?" Kihyun laughed, all the more when he sensed a smile from Hyunwoo's voice.

"You didn't miss me?" Now he could hear Hyunwoo pouting while he said this.

"Just come here quickly, okay?" Kihyun repeated again while smiling as he continued to tease his husband. 

For some moments, he didn't hear any response.  
"I missed you so much Hyunwoo-ya~ please come home faster" cooing him so he wouldn't sulk anymore.

He heard the other man chuckle from the other end.  
"Okay... I'm almost there, just wait for me"

"Okay"

"Love you Hon"

"Love you too, Hon"

When the call ended, Kihyun stood up from the couch and proceeded to heat the shower for Hyunwoo's bath. After that, he went directly to the kitchen and started reheating the food he cooked a few minutes ago. He arranged the chairs and prepared the food on the table. He was about to turn around and get cold drinks from the refrigerator, when warm muscular arms embraced his body. 

"I'm home." 

Kihyun turned around to greet him, but he got startled when a soft peck was planted on his lips. Hyunwoo smiled at him while staring lovingly into his eyes. Kihyun caressed Hyunwoo's lower back, also smiling back at him. Hyunwoo cupped his cheeks and stroked them softly with his thumb. While staring at him, his eyes landed on the smaller's cute pinkish lips. He was longing to taste those lips everytime he thinks about Kihyun, and so he finally leans closer and presses his lips unto him. 

He kissed him slowly and gently, making sure to feel and savor Kihyun's taste. He tilted and locked his lips against the smaller's, to let Kihyun know how passionate and intimate he feel towards him. Hyunwoo's plump lips never failed to make Kihyun's heart skip a beat, being kissed by them always drives him crazy. As the kiss gets deeper, Kihyun started sucking Hyunwoo's plump lips and gently nibbled his lower lip. This made Hyunwoo twitch a little, which made Kihyun smile as he continued to kiss Hyunwoo's thick lips. When he noticed that they were both getting breathless, Hyunwoo moved his lips to Kihyun's collarbones and left mellow kisses there. Hyunwoo shifted his lips upward, in which Kihyun moaned when his husband placed open-mouthed kisses on his neck. 

When they were both catching their breaths, Kihyun faintly spoke. 

"I missed you so much, Hon", softly stroking Hyunwoo's hair. 

"I missed you more" Hyunwoo breathed on the smaller's neck and embraced his waist, burying his face on Kihyun's slender shoulder. 

"Hon, the shower is ready, your water will get cold..." Hyunwoo hugged Kihyun even tighter. 

"No it's okay, I want to stay like this for a while. You smell really good..." Kihyun giggled, hearing what his husband said. 

"Okay then" He replied and hugged him back.

As soon as Hyunwoo finished showering, they ate the dinner Kihyun has prepared. Of course, everything that he cooked was Hyunwoo's favorites, knowing how much his husband loves eating them. He was praised again by his cooking, as if it was Hyunwoo's first time to taste them. It just made Kihyun so happy, seeing Hyunwoo deliciously finish everything on his plate. They ate happily together and chatted on how they have been doing. As usual, Hyunwoo works non-stop to prove that he's the best CEO for his company. He told the younger how much he struggled when the company almost went bankrupt. But because of their perseverance, the company is slowly rising up again. He listened intently to his husband's struggles, but Kihyun still didn't tell him about his troubles with sleeping and being alone.

To his horror, he is now lying again on his bed and blankly staring at the ceiling. Tonight, he decided not to sleep because he's worried that his cries would be heard by Hyunwoo, who was sleeping in his bedroom next to Kihyun's. He tried to keep himself awake, tossing and turning on his bed. He spent the next minutes using his phone, but stopped using it when his eyes started to hurt. After that, he sang and hummed songs to himself, but his own singing made him feel sleepier. This lead him to his last resort, which was either to eat or clean. Without hesitation, he immediately stood up and reached for the door. 

He opened the doorknob and to his surprise, a shirtless Hyunwoo is standing before him. 

"H-Hon?" He called while Hyunwoo drowsily smiled at him. 

"Sorry for bothering you Hon, but the aircon in my room broke...Is it okay if I sleep here?" Kihyun stared at his sleepy husband for a few seconds before responding. 

"Of course" Kihyun finally answered, a bit reluctant, yet kindly welcomed Hyunwoo to sleep in his room. 

He didn't know what to feel, because the last time they slept together was before Hyunwoo started working. The thought of sleeping together made his heart pound a little. 

"Where were you going? To pee?" Hyunwoo quietly said, who was already feeling comfortable on Kihyun's bed. 

"No, it's nothing Hon..." Kihyun just went back to bed, as he didn't want his husband to raise anymore questions. 

"I'll get you a blanket." Kihyun was about to stand up when Hyunwoo took his arm. 

"Hon, it's fine, let's share your blanket." 

He got a little shy but just ended up agreeing with him, so he carefully tugged Hyunwoo under his blanket. They were both lying on the opposite sides of the bed. Kihyun tossed and turned again, covering his body with the blanket then removing it after. He was fixing his pillow, shifting from lying on the side of his face or on the back of his head. When he settled on lying to his side, he felt Hyunwoo quietly scoot over and press his naked chest against his back. Hyunwoo warmly wrapped his arms around Kihyun and rested his chin on the top of his head.

"Hon, I know you can't sleep...I noticed it in ypur eyes." Hyunwoo softly said while caressing Kihyun's tummy. "I know that you have trouble with sleeping." Kihyun didn't know what to say. 

"But it's okay if you can't tell me why, just know that I'm always here for you, hm?" Hyunwoo said while pulling him closer and cuddling him tighter. Tears fell down his cheeks. He didn't know how much he wanted to hear those words. He didn't know how much he needed to hear Hyunwoo saying that he'll always be there for him. He didn't know Hyunwoo understands him. How Hyunwoo understands that it was hard for Kihyun to open up about his fears. Kihyun rolled over and now he's facing Hyunwoo. He was wiping his tears when the older guided the younger's head to his chest. Hyunwoo gently stroked Kihyun's hair and left soft kisses on his forehead. 

"I love you Kihyun-ah" Kihyun sniffed then slowly smiled. 

"I love you too, Hyunwoo-ya." Kihyun kissed Hyunwoo's chest and snuggled his face on his neck. Hyunwoo made Kihyun feel better, from the way he said those words and the way he held him, those lifted the heavy burden that he was carrying inside. Hyunwoo's words eased Kihyun's troubled heart. The crying made eyes his even heavier, and usually he gets up to fight back his sleepiness. 

"Hon" 

"Hm?" 

"Were you asleep?"

"Not yet, but I'm getting sleepy..."

"Do you feel cold? Your hands are cold." Hyunwoo said as he took Kihyun's hand resting on his chest and enclosed them inside his big hands.

"Not at all. You feel really warm." Hyunwoo silently chuckled.

"Okay...good night, Hon"

"Mhm, good night"

"Sleep well" 

But now, he didn't want to, because Hyunwoo's warmth makes him feel so eased and comforted. The fear of sleeping was forgotten little by little, and his anxious thoughts about having nightmares were slowly silenced. Right at that moment, he didn't worry about anything at all, because of how he feels so safe with Hyunwoo beside him. After all this time, he realized that it was just Hyunwoo. It was just Hyunwoo's warmth and presence that he longs for. It was just Hyunwoo's embrace that comforts him. It was just Hyunwoo's assuring smile that makes him feel at ease. It was just Hyunwoo that he needed to overcome all of his fears. Hyunwoo was the answer all along. Thinking of this, his eyes were now tightly shut and finally, he was dozing off. Just like a miracle, Kihyun is sleeping soundly in Hyunwoo's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time writing a fanfiction here so please forgive me if I made any mistakes >.< Please feel free to leave any comments and also let me know if you liked my work♡ Thank you~
> 
> Follow me on twt: @yoors_truly


End file.
